Inu's, Neko's, and Kitsune's Oh My!
by BellaK
Summary: SAY WHAT? KAGOME MATED WITH A CAT DEMON? THEN HAD A KID? Inu Yasha must not be very happy about THAT!
1. Chapter 1: Concieved

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please if you have ANY advice...

TELL ME!

Oh well! Here's the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own Inu Yasha...(tear drop)

Inu's, Neko's, and Kitsune's...Oh My!

by: britt(me!)& c.c.

Chapter 1: Conceived

It was midnight in the feudal era 18 year old Kagome woke with a start, persperation covering her body. 'I need to get some fresh air!' she thought carefully getting out of her sleeping bag trying not to awaken her adopted pup, Shippo, and walked to the 'door' of the hut she was staying in.As she ventured through the woods, she couldnt help but feel she was being watched.

"Show yourself! W-who are you?''she asked staring around at the trees.

''I am Neko Tomo,and you shall be my mate,'' a figure said appearing from behind a tree. The man was handsome,with deep blue eyes and long raven black hair.He wore what most deamons wore...a haori.

She didnt know why but she didnt back away when he came up to her and her heart went a mile a minute when he bent his head toward the crevis of her neck. She let out an unmistakable moan as he bit into her soft flesh and claimed her as his.Something strange happened after he bit her... she turned half neko! Then they um... lets just say they hit it off.

&&&&&&&

The next morning Kagome awoke in the strong arms of her mate.


	2. Chapter 2:THE WELL REOPENED

Hey guys! sorry bout the last chappie! my computer was being EVIL!

well, heres the rest of chap. 1!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She yawned and stretched all the while reminding herself of her cat Buyo. She laid her head back down on Neko Tomo's well toned chest.and relization hit her like a ton of bricks...'OH MY GOD! WHAT IF IM...PREGNANT!'she thought.

She awoke her mate and told him of her real home. And he agreed that it would be best if they raised there kit in her time.

Nine months later(December 17,1988) I was born...Little Koneko Higurashi.

Chapter 2. THE WELL REOPENED.

I looked out of my bedroom window to the old snow covered wellhouse and sighed.Ever since i can remember,my mother told me to stay away from there. Of course as an extra precaution she put special seals and sutras around the place.

When i was little,my mom told me of her many adventures in the fuedal era and her many trips to the well.. She showed me pictures of her old freinds. I had a particular liking for the one calld Inuyasha.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 'Note to self: **kill alarm clock**!' Th i heard a loud obnactious knock on my door. My adopted sister bursted through the open door and said:

''Breakfast is ready Koneko, mom told me to wake you up!'' She yelled making sure I was awake.''OH and happy birthday.'' she added.

How could i forget it was my own Birthday... Oh and im 16... YEAH!

''Are you gonna leave?'' I questioned Yuki.

''Maybe."" she replied with an evil smirk.She is an annoyinghalf Fox Deamon but was the same age as me.

''You baka get outta here so i can change!''I hollered hurling one of my blood red pillows at her.

''Fine.'' she said sarcasticly while throwing the pillow back at me and leaving my room. I Changed into my school uniform which is alot like Kagomes old uniform and left the room.I ran down the stiars my butt length black locks flowing and cat ears pulled back.As i came to the first landing i leaped and did a spiral in the air landing gracefully on both feet, my eyes closed the whole time. I opened my eyelids to reveal a pair of bright cerulean eyes.

''Show off.''Yuki said as she walked past me with a toothbrush in her mouth. Her green eyes staring at me making sure I was not going to hit here for that comment.Which i did anyways And she hit me in the back of the head I turned around and gave chase. Dang her and her fox speed. By time icaught up with her she was in the kitchen sitting next to my parents. I cant hit her right now but i will have MY REVENGE! After we ate me and Yuki left to the mall! As we were driving back to my house i heard loud screams. As the car came to a hault i was the first one out . I ran to the door,and to my father who lye dead on the floor.Blood surronding him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed as tears poured out of my eyes.''Father!'' I sobbed dropping to my knees just as Yuki came rushing through the door.

''DAD!''she stood there in shock as tears filled her eyes.''We have to get outta here! I sense danger!''I said turning to Yuki as I heard foot steps from the stairs. Then my mom came running down the hallway, ''Hurry! To the well!''she ordred.

''But it's sealed off!'' Ireminded her.''Not for long!'' she answered.putting her hands together andpraying.''Now HURRY!''

Without waisting a minute we ran to the well. My mom ran back to thehouse and emerged with an over stuffed yellow bag. We jumped in the well and were surrounded by an aura of purple and blue light . I landed onmyfeet first and jumped to the top shortly followed by yuki and my mom.

''DANCE OF THE BLADES!''

Next thing we know we're being pushed to the ground as a force of wind hit the spot where we would've been standing. I looked up to see theone and only...

''INUYASHA!'' my mom screamed as she jumped up and hugged the silver haired hanyou. A blush crept onto his handsome features and he ammediatly flung her off of him.

''So where have you been for the past 16 years? HUH!'' HEe asked glaring at her.

''UUUMMMMM not here?''she answered stupidly.

''WELL DUH! I knew that much !''he yelled.

''Well excuse me for having a life!''She retorted getting up in his face.

''UMM MOM?'' I asked staring at her.

''WHAT?''she boomed turning towards me instantly regreting it.

''WAIT MOM!'' I nuyasha asked finally noticing me.

''YES INUYASHA! MY LIFE INCLUDES A DAUGHTER!'' SHE answered.

''You look more like twins than mother and daughter.''he said making me turn bright crimson.'' Let me guess shes your daughter too?'' he asked pointing at Yuki.

''Sort of shes my adopted daughter.'' Kagome shot back.

''I' m Yuki you baka! and i just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time... literally.'' Yuki replied to their comments of her.

Suddenly a look of pain crossed Kagomes face as a blade entered her back.

**DUM!DUM!DUM!**

CC: Sorry for such a cliff hanger please dont be angry if its twisted a bit. thats the cost of wierdness! lol! plz r&r.

britt: yeah!what she said! andagain sorry about the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Yuki KIDDNAPPED!

Hey guys! sorry for not updating in a while!I've been... _busy..._

NEWAYS! HERE'S CHAPPIE #3!

YUKI... KIDDNAPPED!

''MOM? NOOO!''we screamed.

''You evil little witch!We won't let you get away with this!''I shouted to the wind sorceress(Kagura), tears forming in my eyes.''We won't let you get away with killing our mother!'' Yuki yelled her eyes briming with tears.I yanked off my black dog collar and resumed my half neko form. Yuki did the same and changed to her half kitsune form. ''HELL'S FLAMES!'' I yelled as flames emitted from my hands. "EARTH EXPLOSION!'' Yuki yelled as she pounded both fists into the ground. Just as the attacks were about to hit the woman she threw a feather into the air and dissapeared into the forest.

We raced to our mom who was an inch from death. She reached up & touched both our tear streaken cheeks. ''My girls...'' she rasped whipping away our newly fallen tears. ''Please, Inu Yasha, take care of them for me?'' she requested as tears glossed over her eyes.

''I will,'' he answered. Slowly her hands dropped and life left her completly. ''WAAA!'' we burst into tears and and clung to our mothers corpse. A strong arm wrapped around me and I was crying into red while Yuki cried on my back. ''Shut up! It'll be alright!'' he said trying to sooth us. We didn't answere back, considering we had 'fallen asleep'. He slipped Yuki onto his back and picked me up bridal style. 'Oh gods! This is so comfortable!' I thought as we traveled swiftly through the forest. I took in a big whif of his scent. 'Mm...! Cinamon...!' I thought contently as sleep over came me.

2 HOURS LATER...

''Who are they and what are they doing here! You know we can't just take in every half demon in Japan!'' scolded a womans voice. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and strict brown eyes. 'That must be Sango!' I thought remebering the picture I ha seen of her. Then I realized something and turned as white as a sheet of printer paper...'I... I'm in a ...CAVE!' I thought panickedly. ''Yuki... WAKE UP!'' I whispered harshly, shaking her by the shoulders.

''I... I'm awake! I'm awake! Wait a minute...I'm AWAKE! NOOO! HOT dream dude's goonnneeee!'' she yelled bawling her eyes out. Suddenly, everyone's ears twitched(well... everyone who's demon anyways)and we ran to the mouth of the cave. There stood a manlong flowing silver hair, cold golden eyes, and a fluffy tail slung across his shoulder.

''Hey!It's the Hot Dream Dude!''Yuki yelled exstaticly. Everyone just glared evilly at her as she slunk into the shadows while saying,''Ok...You didn't hear that...I didn't say anything... so... we're just gonna the poor kitsune alone...RIGHT?''

''Oh but you did say something... and I'm very amused by it my little kitsune,''Sesshomarusaid smirking evilly,and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Yuki, grabbed her by the waist and dissappeared into the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

inuzrule:thanx for reviewing! i've read to chapter 3 in your story and i have to be truthful when i say...IT TOTALY RULZ!

luciado: thank ya muchly for reviewing! P and um... congrats on being Kagura...?

luv yas! flaming kitten


End file.
